metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Japanese Infantry
The Japanese Infantry is the primary and only infantry remaining of the Division 6. Information Since the soldiers have been trained by the Japanese Army to never flee the battlefield and to fight their enemy until their dying breath, they will act far differently than any other human enemies in the series. They will all attack and follow the player until the latter is out of their reach, whereas other human enemies will eventually stop following the player or leave the screen after they tried to attack them a number of times. A unique way to fight the player that is only used by these Japanese foes. They are also pretty crafty opponents; they can drop down from the ceiling to surprise the player, toss bombs from a higher platform to hit the player where the latter can't, performing a Kamikaze as a last resort to kill the player and many other tactics. Engaging these enemies at a close range is a poor idea, since they can attack more quickly than the player at that range. But since they rely almost solely on close quarter combat, engaging them at a mid to long distance is the safest way to get rid of them. The description given by the artist Max.D on these enemies in "Neo Geo Freak: Issue 6/2000" says: "With fighter aircraft hanging down from the ceiling and tanks running on manpower, the Japanese soldiers' base looks like something out of a Japanese SFX-heavy movie. They are still fighting, not knowing that their war has ended... Well, whether or not they know isn't clear." Appearance Due to their stay of almost 2 years in the hideout without any materials to produce clothing, the soldiers now have practically nothing left to wear: tropical caps with single piece neck flaps, shorts held up with a cord, two bracelets on their wrists and one-strap self-made sandals. They all have crudely-shaven beards and long hair. They are also all carrying their own swords (except the soldiers in the Japanese Tank Soldier and Null Fighter). Soldiers Japanese Soldier: Soldiers with the abilities of a Sword and Bomb soldier. Only one soldier is part of this group, who is the first soldier of the Division 6 to be seen in the hideout. Sword Soldier: These soldiers have two attacks: 1: they will slowly shuffle near the player and will pull out their Sword for a quick attack. Once their attack done, they will put their sword back in its sheath. 2) they will pull out their sword, run up to the player to attack them and will afterward put it back in its sheath. They are the most common soldiers of the Division 6. These soldiers, along with the Bomb Soldiers, reappears in Metal Slug Advance. Banzai Soldier: The most determined soldiers. They will shuffle a bit with their sword raised, run up to the player and will quickly attack them with their sword without putting it back in its sheath. They will not stop following the player after spotting them. Bomb Soldier: These soldiers are equipped with bombs that seem to be hidden somewhere in their pants. When they spot the player, they will attempt to launch the bomb towards the him/her. They have a limited stock of bombs, and if they run out of them, they will simply stay idle and will oddly not harm the player with their sword if he/she is too close. These soldiers, along with the Sword Soldiers, reappears in Metal Slug Advance, but can now jump to slightly move. Guard Soldier: These uncommon soldiers are found near prisoners, entrances and supplies. They are stationary and will use their sword to defend themselves and what they are defending. Red Japanese Soldier: Supposedly a high-ranked soldier, they are a variant of the Sword and Guard Soldiers wearing red clothes. When hit, they will take out a stick of dynamite, killing themselves and the player character if they are close enough. They can also drop down from the ceiling of their hideout for a surprise attack. When attacking with a Japanese Tank Soldier, they will Kamikaze themselves after they tried to attack the player once. Unused Content The soldiers have a bunch of unused animations in the Metal Slug 3 Data. Each frames can be found here. japanese_crouching.gif|A soldier going on all fours japanese_crouching_walking.gif|Crawling japanese_crouching_throwing.gif|Throwing japanese_crouching_idle.gif|Idle japanese_crouching_turning.gif|Turning jpnidle.gif|Unused idle animation Trivia *The soldier shown in the concept art has a cut on his left cheek. *The Banzai Soldier is the fastest attacking enemy in the whole series: 2 slashes with its sword per second. *They are the enemies with the highest number of burning animations: 4 in total. **They are also the only enemies, other than the Rebels and the Man Eater, with proper "burning while falling" animations. *They are the fastest moving human enemy, due to their extremely light-weighted equipment. *Judging from the Metal Slug Attack descriptions, the soldiers use Katanas. **Though the fact that they were used in wars suggest that they are actually Guntōs. *The bombs used by the Bomb Soldier are based on the Type 4 Grenade. *Unlike others types of human enemies, the soldiers will never flee the player. *In Metal Slug Advance, the soldiers will all perform a Kamikaze upon death, regardless of their uniforms.